Insanity
by Helen-mikaelson
Summary: Darkness, the one comfort that has been through it all. Merlin, Authsia and Morgana are trapped with Sarrum but that isn't least of their problems as a darkness is sweeping across Albion. Enemy's become friends and friends become Enemy's. The battle for Albion has just began.
1. Preface

**I don't own Merlin.**

**Preface: **

I had known the fact long ago, that when I died it would be for Arthur. Arthur the man, the King, who ruled with his heart. Who would do anything for Camelot and her people. To die for someone such as Arthur Merlin thought that was a pretty good way to go, but now as he stares into the face of his once friend, brother Merlin watches the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He repeats the same word over and over "Sorry."

Sorry? Sorry that he has nobody left? Nothing to live for? Sorry that the cruel hand of fate has ripped everything from him? Sorry that everyday he is closer and closer to the madness, the darkness that threatens to consume him? Merlin stared once again at Arthur confused by his apology but then a sharp pain tore threw his abdomen. He looked down to see a sword, a sword he had help create from what seems like forever ago.

"Oh" and then he understood.

**Please Review it would mean a lot:)**


	2. Chapter one: Morgana Pendragon

**Chapter one: Morgana Pendragon**

The day was cold, crisp and the autumn sun glazed down upon the great city of Camelot. It was a new day, a new beginning.

Merlin walked the streets of Camelot following the stone path towards the forest. He wore his red neck-scarf and blue shirt combo a small smile on his face as he greets people. As he reached the forest he heard the prattle of animals and saw the brown leaves that seemed dance in the wind. He began to scout the area for some herbs, for Gauis, before the winter came.

"Hello Merlin" a voiced filled with hate called from behind him.

He didn't need to turn around. He knew the voice so icy that used to be filled with warmth and love much like the owner.

"Morgana" Merlin said as he turned around. He was surprised to see Morgana in the company of a small white dragon.

"As you can see I have a new and powerful ally. So don't get any funny ideas Merlin. This has to end." she smirked her green eyes that used to sparkle with joy, now crazed. Her once ringlets of raven curls now tangled and twisted. Twisted like her. There was no sign of the girl he once loved.

**Flashback**

_Tears cascaded down her pale white face as grabbed onto his shirt. _

_"Please Merlin I don't want to be alone"_

_He stares at her, although crying , she looked like an angle._

_"Of course" he found himself saying._

_She smiled her eyes regaining there sparkle as she pulled him further into her room._

_"Thank you" she whispers as her ruby lips kiss his cheek._

That was the night he fell in love with her. She was everything, beautiful , compassionate and so full of love. Merlin closed his eyes and took a breath hoping it was dream, a nightmare and that the Morgana in front of him didn't exist.

"What do you want Morgana?" he said in a tired voice.

"Well wasn't it obvious Merlin. I knew you were an idiot but honestly in case you didn't get the message I want the throne of Camelot and Arthurs body at my feet." she said her madness clear as day.

"Why?" he questioned

"What?" she asked confused.

"Why do you want these things? They don't mean anything. What about love? Friendship? Family?" He asked.

"Why so they can betray me? I loved you once and all that got me was poison down my throat. My own farther wouldn't admit I was his daughter." she raged.

"What of Arthur and Gwen? What did they do too you Morgana?" he almost shouts at her begging her to understand and reason with him.

"Gwen is wearing my crown and Arthur is just like Uther, he proved that long ago. They don't understand me they could never understand what its like to be so powerful yet hated and feared because of how you were born." she almost whispers the last bit.

"Then help them understand. Show them that magic is a force for good Morgana! Show them how beautiful it really is!" he shouted at her.

She backed away laughing madly "And let them kill me as soon as they can? No thank you!"

Merlin looked down sadly "Oh Morgana what has happened to you"

She looked into his blue eyes that looked so old. "You made me Merlin. You made me into a monster and you will die for it" she said angrily.

"Authsia Kill him! Kill him now!" she screamed.

Authsia shot forward merlin had no time to react but one word "No" and like that Authsia stopped and bowed her head.

"A dragon Lord" she whispered half in awe half in anger.

"I didn't know not before you left Camelot with Morgause after I" He still couldn't say it.

"Poisoned me? The Dragon Lord gift is passed from farther to son in death does it not?" she asked

"Yes. I didn't no, the great dragon attacked Camelot and me and Arthur were sent to find a man called Bailanor. Before we left Gauis told me the man we were looking for was my farther." he wasn't sure why he was telling her this. Would she use it against him? Most likely but he was fed up of the lies.

"Impossible" she whispered backing off a little.

"What?" he demanded

"Morgause you no she was my half-sister? Well she once told me of the story of her farther. Our mother and him had been best friends for most of there lives as both were wealthy nobles. One day when they were around nineteen summers they were captured and Morgause's farther was forced to rape my mother. Morgause was the result of rape and yet her farther nor my mother loved her any less. Her farther moved on though he found a beautiful princess of carleon although she didn't have magic she was a very powerful seer, although not even her own parent's knew of her gifts. He married her and had two children, twins. They lived in a little village but that's all I know and that Uthers men hunted them down and had them all killed."

"Go on" he said. He knew what she was saying. The past he couldn't even talk about with Gauis. How even today he couldn't mention her name.

"His name was Bailanor Ambrois the last Dragon Lord." she said " but that's impossible. Morgause told me that her siblings were born many years after herself . Why today they would only be..."

"17." he said numb from all the information he had just came into. Morgause was his half-sister? but she had been evil twisted! Then it hit him he and the women before him had killed there own sister. "I'm 17 Morgana. I used to find it funny when I first got to Camelot you no? You all thought I was 18 like Arthur but I was only 13 and a half. I had always looked old for my age everyone thought so but **She **always looked younger. She was sweet, innocent but she was dragged away along with my farther when I was 7. I watched as they burned then to find out years later that my farther had lived but she hadn't ..." his voice broke.

"Who?" she asked kindly noticing his voice breaking. Perhaps there was still something to save in Morgana after all?

"My twin Sister... Morgaine." his eyes filled with tears." she was beautiful. She had blood red hair from our grandmother so mother had said. she was so kind but she loved getting stuck in. Her, Will and I used to clime trees and make mud pies it was the best days of my life. It was all ripped away though. Uther came and destroyed everything we had. Our friends, homes gone in the flames along with it my sister. for a long time I thought my farther had too died in the flames it turned out he was hiding in a cave too afraid of Uther to visit his son and wife." he smiled sadly lost in the memories.

"Well wasn't that touching men. A dragon, A dragon lord and a witch the filth of the earth" a voiced spat from behind Merlin and then everything went black.

**Thank you for reading please Review?:D **


	3. Chapter Two:The first crack

**Chapter Two: The first crack**

The first thing Merlin felt was pain. His arms felt like they were on fire but it wasn't compared with the feeling in his chest as if his very heart was being ripped from his body. His very blood seemed to be boiling him from the inside. His eyes snapped open but he was greeted by nothing but darkness. He tried to free the chain with magic but it left him screaming as the fire in his body grew hotter. He tried to move but his hands were chained above his head. He was trapped in the dark with Magical chains. Merlin couldn't use magic! He had never felt so hopeless.

Gauis looked out the window onto the streets of Camelot below.

"Still no sign of him my lord?" he asked desperate for any news.

"No but were still looking" replied Arthur "We will find him Gauis" he said more to himself.

Gauis turned to the boy, no man he had looked after and cared for when his cold and distant farther would not.

"Arthur listen to me. You cannot blame your self for this. Merlin wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"I know Gauis I" his voice broke "I just want him home" he said

"So do I" he said looking once again to the busy streets below.

Merlin soon came aware of the small space he found himself in and the person he shared the darkness with.

"Finally awake then?" she asked clearly displease with not only her company but her prison.

"What happened? Where are we?" he rushed

"I don't no Merlin. I honestly don't no" Morgana whispered from the darkness.

He sat still breathing deeply. The chains on his wrists stopped him doing him magic. It mean him feel weak and helpless. Why was he here? He thought confused. If it wasn't Morgana behind it then who was? He remember the voice filth of the earth it had said. Oh Merlin thought just great someone who hates magic.

"You lied to me." Morgana suddenly said " You have magic otherwise those chains wouldn't be effecting you."

"I didn't want to lie Morgana. You don't understand what it was like for me. I was so young when I first came to Camelot and one of the first people I met was the great dragon. He told me of a destiny. My destiny and that Arthur was king to bring magic back to the land. I was also warned of you the darkness to my light, the hatred to my love and the doom of Camelot. I wouldn't believe it I couldn't. You were so kind perfect and you were mine. I thought of our stolen kisses the night were I would hold as another nightmare had just consumed you. I just couldn't believe you of all people would turn Evil." he said sadly a tear slid down his face.

"But I saw you changing becoming more hateful and then you met Morgause. I knew then I had lost you forever" he said regretting everything that happened to them. How she had gone one way and he had gone another never to meet in the middle.

"You don't no that. If you had told me the truth you saw how scared I was. Yet you didn't help? You claimed to have loved me but you left me alone I repeat Merlin you made me into the monster the day you gave me that poison. You only have yourself to blame" she spat

"No Morgana we made you! Me not helping you when you needed it, Uther his lies and hate, you and your fear of him, your fear of magic and finally Morgause who twisted you and fuelled your hate. he sighed "But you are right I blame my self for what you have become."

She didn't speak again for hours.

Sun trickled through slowly at first then it was beaming down burning Merlin's eyes.

"Well what do we have here" I bold man laughed to his men behind him. He looked down upon Merlin, Morgana and Authsia! oh no Athusia was trapped with them! I huge sense of guilt hit Merlin. He was the last dragon lord he was meant to look after and protect dragons and yet she was in this hell with them.

"Morgana Pendragon a powerful witch" he spat with venom. " The beast and its master" he looked down and focused on Merlin.

"Now which one am I going to torture first? The beast the boy or the witch? What do you say men? I am sure all of you will love a turn with the witch" he laughed.

Merlin felt horrified. Morgana may have done many bad things in the past but she did not deserve to be passed around like a whore? He took a quick glance at her she was pale and terrified.

""Or maybe you could get lost" he said feeling brave all of a sudden.

"You might want to watch you mouth Boy but as you have kindly volunteered to go first I may even be merciful this time." he said spilt flying from his mouth dropping into there pit.

One of the men came forward and through something down into the pit. Smoke started to rise and he started to cough. He heard Morgana chocking as well and then it went dark.

When he woke his wrists were tied to a post in front of him and he was resting on his knees. He looked around he was in a stone room a throne room?

"Finally awake boy" The bold man was in front of him now a whip in his hands as he smiled cruelly. "If you didn't no I am Surrum of amata otherwise known as you worse nightmare freak." he walked behind Merlin and bent forwards" I want you to scream for me freak" He whispered in Merlin ear.

Merlin had a spilt second to know it was coming as the whoosh of air followed by crack rebounding through the room. He bit his lip and willed himself not to scream.

"I said I wanted you to scream" he raged as a dagger came out no wear and into Merlin shoulder. He didn't have enough time to react as the second crack came and then the third then the forth. Merlin didn't no when he started screaming but he couldn't stop the burning pain across his back and shoulder so intense.

It was at this moment something began to crack. The weight of his destiny, the loss of family, of friends came as one and this final act of unimaginable pain changed something in him forever.

**and so the first crack in Merlin's sanity began to form... **


	4. Chapter Three:The nightmare lives on

Merlin opened his eyes and wished he hadn't straight away. The pain from his latest beating came rushing back. Sarrum had been a bad mood today so he made today even worse than normal. He was dragged away from the pit before light and returned well into the night. He can still feel the knife as it craved the words Freak into his left forearm. The lashes of the whip across the already infected gashes.

He had no idea how long he had been trapped weeks? Months? Surely not years? All Merlin knew was the darkness gave him time to think. He thought about Camelot and Arthur. Was he still looking for him? How was Gauis? so many questions and yet no answers. The guilt seemed to eat at him more and more as he thought about the death he has bought. The blood on his hands that can never be washed off? He had told Morgana to use her magic for good but was he much better? He had killed with his gifts, his curse and yet he had the nerve to the her she was evil! He felt a hatred for Uther more so than ever listening to Morganas stories of the past of people she had met on her path of revenge. He would not let it consume him though but he was glad the man was dead. Merlin felt like a huge storm was brewing in him. He was all over the place he had cried, laughed and grew angry in less than five minutes. He was thinking to much he was wallowing in self pity.

"You cant keep doing this Merlin. Its going to kill you" A small voice called from the darkness.

"I wont see you raped Morgana. I could never live my self." he said

A small squeaking could be heard. "shh its okay its going to be okay" Morgana said hushing Authsia who was crying in pain.

"There is no room for her she is growing too fast. She will be crushing us soon." Morgana said worried for the little dragon.

"I know I don't no what to do Morgana. I have always had a plan but this time I just don't no what I can do." he told her.

"We will find away Merlin" she said

He smiled and let the darkness take over him.

**Flashback**

_Morgana threw back her head and laughed as they danced around the room. "You are becoming quite the dancer Merlin" She smiled looking into his eyes as they face each other hands so close but not touching. _

"_Only because of you my lady" he smiled a looked into her green eyes. He grabbed her and span her around as they laughed together. She stopped laughing and looking into his eyes so close only an inch away. "Do you find me beautiful Merlin?" she asks him. _

_"Of course I do Morgana you the most beautiful women in the whole of Camelot" Merlin said staring in her green eyes. _

_"Is that all you like about me? You like me because I'm pretty" she asked him grabbing his shoulder as her green eyes darted around looking at him for an answer._

_"You are beautiful Morgana but you are kind, you have such a big heart and your not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. I don't like you Morgana I love you! We spend so much time together where we can be us not the kings ward and a servant. I don't think I've ever felt anything more right than you. I am however just a servant so I can understand if you don't like me like that I mean I get it your amazing and I'm well me.." _

_she reach forward and her lips caught his. "Don't ever think that Merlin you are just as if not more amazing than me. You are kind and brave and I like you back merlin I love you" She smiled and caught his lips again. _

She had never given much thought into being captured. She a powerful witch, people everywhere feared her very name. She had been cocky and now she was trapped in a pit with nothing but a dragon and her once lover for company. For all the people she had to be trapped with Merlin wasn't the one she would of picked. They had an awful history although she still misses the touches, the kisses on her skin.

At first she was angry he had lied to her he had loved her and yet he lied to her the whole time? but after awhile she had listen to him heard his story and for the first time in a long time she had felt pity. Merlin was her kin, another one who had lost so much to her own farther. Merlin and her had came to understanding pretty quickly after he was being tortured everyday so she wouldn't be touched. Morgana was grateful for what Merlin was doing for her how could she not be? They had a form of friendship after all there's nothing like been trapped in a pit in complete darkness for making friends. She had learned more of his history, he had always been a mystery to her, Arthur and Gwen and now she felt if she new about him more than anyone but Gauis and his mother. He had in turn drawn her out, she had revealed a few things that she had never told anyone else including Morgause and Gwen. Perhaps it was where they were but Morgana cold feel her self changing from the monster back to the scared girl and she hated it. she hated why she was scared.

She feared he wouldn't come back next time.

He scowled as he walked through the village his brown boots hitting the earth. His blue eyes narrowed as he spotted the man he was seeking. It better be worth it, he thought.

"Hello Jason. Your mother said you had something to tell me." Jason had a baby face and brown eyes which were wide with fear." Please don't hurt her I will do anything you ask" he pleaded with the blue eye man in front of him.

"Good otherwise your mother may have an accident. Start talking." he hissed

"They said that Sarrum of amata had three new prisoners." He knew of the Sarrum a man who hated magic more so than perhaps Uther Pendragon and yet he didn't mind building prisons with magic to trap almost any witch or warlock. He was said to of kept his victims alive until they begged for death. He was a man to feared if you had magic. He wondered who these prisoners were and why they were important.

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked

"They say he has a dragon" he whispered

The blue eyed man was surprised only Uther had managed to capture a dragon but then he remember a rumour of a new dragon.

"Go on" he said

"and he is said to have Morgana Pendragon and Emrys." he looked at the boy in shock. Sarrum had captured Morgana and Emrys? a smiled graced his face perhaps today was worth it after all. He grabbed Jason round the shoulders.

"You have been so helpful" he said and then the blue eyed man snapped his and watched as the boy fell to the floor.

Mordred smiled helpful in deed.

Merlin was counting in his head again. He listened as the rain drops fell on top of the wood that kept the light from outside bathing those at the bottom of the pit although at the moment there wasn't much light only the storm in the distance with its loud bangs and flashes of light that fork across the sky. He looked up to see the wood slowly move off the hole. Merlin took a breath. Hear we go again he thought. But the smoke never came he wasn't knocked out? He looked up no one was there he felt the rain hit face.


	5. Chapter four:Don't feel

**Here's another chapter! Please review! **

Here's another chapter! Please review! :)

Drowning he was drowning or was he freezing to death? He couldn't feel his toes his legs or any part of his body, he didn't feel anything. Perhaps he was dying floating away to Avalon? Then everything went black.

"Merlin!" Morgana screamed as merlin was pulled underwater. She pushed her legs out trying to find merlin but she could feel herself slipping below the water with every failed attempt.

"Come on! She screamed putting her legs around merlin who was drowning! She mange to lift his head out the water.

"Merlin so help me if you don't wake up now!" Her tears mixed in with the rain water as they fell down her face.

"Please" she whispered

"Please" she said a little louder

And then she screamed over and over "Please" her eyes fluttered gold and Merlin took a huge gasping breath.

She smiled and then her body was on fire. The magical chains on her wrists burned white hot and then it stopped. She panted and looked up at Merlin he was starring at her biting his lip.

"What" she snapped. She hated him seeing her weak she had to remember they weren't friends anymore although the voice in the back of her head and the loud beating of her heart told her no they were not friends they were lovers. Even though they had been on two different sides of a war no matter what they did to each other they couldn't help themselves. The fire the passion the feeling of being whole and now she knew the magic. Merlin was a very powerful warlock and she was a powerful witch there magic called to each other. She wanted to get away but at the same time she wanted more. Even after he had poisoned her she could help want him, need him even.

Flashback

She waited in the alcove she new he would pass on the way to her dear brothers chambers. She sneered as she though of Arthur the perfect son the perfect heir. She smirked as she heard his footsteps soon she would be Queen and not even the man she just grabbed and pulled I'm front of her could stop it. She will have her revenge.

" You should learn to keep your nose out of things that don't concern you Merlin" she spat. "Remember only one word to Uther and you will be hung the next day" she smirked as she lent forward and locked eyes with him.

"I will be Queen she whispered in his ear.

"No you won't be Morgana. Look at you so bitter hateful you have always been beautiful Morgana inside and out but now inside is ugly. Your ugly." He hissed

She slapped him hard round the face.

And then she kissed him and he kissed back they both fought for dominance his tongue battling hers while his one hand was In her hair tugging it's thick curls. The the other hand around her waist squeezing her tight. She too hand her hand in his hair pulling him closer as she pinned him to the wall. They continued there battle both breathing heavily. He slammed her into the wall dragging her hands up with his and he pinned her to the stone wall behind her. His mouth moved from her lips down her neck down her collarbone she moaned loudly which brought them out there battle. They stared at each other and for second it was like it was before both flushed with kisses. She quickly walked out from the alcove and down the hall.

She was pulled out of the memory looking again into Merlins deep, dark blue eyes. She blushed as remember what she was thinking about.

" You no you look beautiful when you blush" he said starring into her eyes.

She stared back her eyes grazing over his face he was pale he had cut across his eye brow and his bruise on his cheek. He had grown a beard dark as his hair which was longer falling into his eyes slightly it had slight wave to it. "You don't look So bad yourself" she smiled and winked at him.

He laughed throwing his back as if she had said the most funny thing in the world. She jumped a little at his insane chuckles.

"I look like hell" he laughed.

She realised a few minutes later the rain had stopped and the sun had come out she, Merlin and Authisia were safe for now at least.

He knew they had been here for a very long time. The blazing sun was on his back and he was tied to a post in the courtyard for all to see. People stopped and stared as they walked past. He was shirtless the sun burning his painful cuts fresh blood still weeping out.

He caught some of the peoples eyes some held rage some discussed. Some however held pity he hated these the most. He didn't want nor need there pity.

He tried to cut his thoughts off and tried once again to think about the weather. He and Morgana most of been here at least a year now he remembered the sun of Athurs and Gwens wedding the flowers the smell of the forset. But then remember being taken away being cadged and broken. He remembered the beatings the whip the knives. Hearing athusias screams and Morganas screams as her nightmare plague her. Then of course his own screams.

He tried to move his arm when pain shot through his back he winced. They couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't do it anymore he didn't want to feel all the hate all the pain the hopelessness of it all and he stopped he let it go everything he felt blank he felt free and he smirked.


	6. Chapter five: Time flys

Just** so you no u don't own Merlin not to do I make money from this. Please review it would mean a lot.**

"It's been a year Arthur" Gwen said as she Knelt in front of her husband kissing his palm and looking up at him.

He smiled and quickly kissed her" I don't no where I would be without you. When I became king I always thought it would be me and you and of course the knights but Merlin should be here. He should be calling me a prat or telling me I'm a wonderful king and acting all wisdom like but then goes and drops the jug. I miss him he was my friend" he whispered the last part.

Gwen looked into his pale blue eyes that looked sad and old. Merlins disappearance had caused the king to age but he wasn't the only one. She was not born to be a Queen so wasn't born to wear such beautiful dresses no she made to help ladies into those beautiful dresses just liked to. She was a maid and to lady Morgana herself.

She sighed as she thought of Morgana they hadn't heard from in a while just over a year in fact. She felt sorry for her old friend gone was the lady who shone with kindness no this women was a cold heartless witch. She shook her head she had thought many times of Morgana and even now she couldn't understand her change.

She glance at Her husband once again she searched his face perhaps for an answer to solve his problems.

" We will find him I promise you Arthur. You no Merlin he always comes back whether it be a questing beast, griffins, bandits , immortal armies! , dragons and Morgana herself and he always comes back! " A few tears leaked from her brown eyes.

Arthur wiped them away with his fingers.

"Your right we will find him" he said. But even she didn't believe it. It had been to long. A year and two months and still not sign no whisper of the location of their friend. Even Merlins luck would run out one day. Was he already dead? She hoped with all her heart he would return but she knew she had to accept the fact we might not. That scared her.

Mordreds eyes fell across the two men in front of him. One was tall, big built and bold he wore all black and had a few black teeth as he snarled them at Mordred and his companions. The other man he knew.

"Hello Alvar" he smile his head held up.

"How do you no my name" he growled

Mordreds eyes flashed glows as Alvar screamed.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I have more magic than you could ever posses. Do you not remember me" Mordred hissed.

Alvar searched his face and his eyes widened.

"Mordred!" He said and then he smiled

" Its ok, you can come out he's one of us" he shouted. At least 40 people walked from behind the tree line they all greeted Mordred and his companions.

They made camp in the woods he was sat by the fire on a log when he felt someone sit next to him.

"Hello" came a female voice.

He turned his head up and saw a beautiful girl. Her hair was read as blood and her eyes a deep blue he had seen somewhere before. He could feel her magic. She was powerful therefore useful.

" Hello I'm Mordred, I'm a druid." He said he wanted to seem sort of peace loving and open he wanted to no more about her.

" Oh I'm not a lady well not anymore I mean I never was but both my parnets were from noble families, my mother was a gifted seer and my farther had his own powerful gift. My older half sister was the only one of us to have ever been treated like a noble with the respect that our family name demands" she covered her mouth

" I'm so sorry I ramble" she said

" No No it's quite all right. what do you mean your family name should be feared? he asked with a smile

" Its a long story" she said " look I have to go but I will see you again now that your staying with us." She smiled her face lighting up under the moonlight.

"Wait you didn't tell me your name!"

She turned back and smiled " Its Morgaine Ambrosis. " and she floated away toward one the tents.

He had heard the name Ambrosis but he couldn't remember where he would search it up as soon as he was finished here.

Soon he will have aarmy and he will attack Camelot with no Emrys they wouldn't stand a chance against a army with magic it was laughable for them to even try. He would have Pendragon's head on a stake. When he has finished the rest of the knights of Camelot and his peasant Queen he will then find the last Pendragon and Emrys and make them suffer. He had thought Morgana was one of then but she was pendragon she was uthers daughter no she had to be killed. Oh and Emrys oh he shall make him pay indeed. He smirked as the fire lit up his pale face.

Gwaine was tried he had been gone from Camelot for month now he had three others were at the north the border between Camelot and the Sarum. They were looking for Merlin he Gareth, a new knight of peasant blood but he was one of the most promising of the new knights, Matthew other nebie from a farming background who was dead wicked with a mace, and Sir Leon.

But then a night in tavern a days ride behind them had brought rumours. Rumours that the Sarum had captured the witch Morgana, a dragon and a dragon lord. They thought it was worth checking out and then decided the king would want them to so now they were standing on the border a path clear in front of them.

Gwaine just hoped his friend would forgive him for taking a break from searching for him but this lead on Morganas where abouts for the past year was too good to pass.

Morgaine had seen many horrible things in her life and had met some the worse excuses for human beings but this place really took the cake. Some of these peoples magic reeked like death and rotting flesh. They had abused there magic tainted it. She sniffed up in the air and thought about the boy/ man who spoke with her last night. She knew there was something she couldn't trust but she needed to keep him close.

Morgaine had had magic for as long as she could remember and along with her magic she had a gift of reading people she knew when to trust and sometimes she had these feelings she couldn't explain it only trouble seemed to find her wherever she went. She also had dreams, dreams of paths of futures some so far ahead they wouldn't be in her great grandchildren time. She saw the good in men and the evil she also saw things that would happen tomorrow or maybe not it all depends on choices.

She sighed as she laid down for the night. She had dreams of screams and deep blue eyes.

"Well well dragon lord it seems you still have some fight in you. You have been here oh let me think" he tapped his head and laughed "Well over a year now to I thought I would get you a present" he laughed once more turning around to take a knife from one of his soilders hands.

"This isn't any old knife to those with magic even the smallest of cuts feels like your very body is on fire white hot burning through you until you can't think of anything but the pain. "he bent down and looked into Merlins eyes and and smiled before he stabbed the knife straight into Merlins shoulder.

The pain was worse than anything he had ever felt before he felt like his very soul and magic was screaming as if it was being ripped apart. His throat was raw as his voice started cracking and all the while the Sarum just laughed.

Please let it stop please let it be over please and he turned it off.

Morgana was worried. When Merlin returned to there prison he just sat there starring into nothing his eyes where glazed over. He looked trapped in his own mind. Sometimes he would sit there was at least day hardly blinking not even when she shouted his name.

Authsia was another concern. She was growing more and more and was beginning to crush both herself and Merlin. The baby dragons screams ripped through her every night so could also see the effect in Merlins eyes. They need to get out and soon.

"Sire Sir Gwaines party has returned" I said a a young maid

"Very well" he said

" He said he need to speak with you my lord"

" Thank you" he said as he walked towards the council chambers and pushed open he door.

" You have returned please is there any news" he asked hopefully.

" I'm sorry we found no trace of Merlin" Leon said

Gauis and Gwen had tears in there eyes and Arthur's eyes hardened.

" what is it you have called this meeting about Gwaine"

" We heard rumours that the Sarum had captured the lady Morgana. A baby dragon and a dragon lord.

" and?"

" I saw for myself the dragon lord he had dark hair and beard with these deep blue eyes he was badly beaten for everybody to see. I stared right at him but didn't even look he just stares off in the distance. He didn't even flitch when they cut him down"

" And Morgana?" Arthur asked

" she's trapped in this well I didn't see her but everyone knows she down there they say you ca hear her screams "

Gwaine said with unease he didn't like the witch but what he had heard hadn't been pleasant even she didn't deserve her treatment.

"How long have they been there?"

" Two years give or take few months"

"And what if..."

Athur never finished his sentence as the door burst open and sir Steven rushed through the door.

"The kingdom is under attack! "


	7. Chapter six: One small battle

Mordred smiled down at the city of Camelot soon it would be his. He quickly turned around and shouted to his fellow sorcerers.

"Begin!"

Fire balls flew into the air and fell like rain over the castle. Men, women and children screamed and Mordred laughed it was time.

"Gwaine your in charge of the east side of the castle, Leon you have the west both take a team down there. Elyan your to keep Gwen safe" Arthur told his most trusted knights. C

Arthur rushed towards the battlements, he had to see this attacking army himself before he made a plan.

Now more than ever he wished his friend was here. Merlin would come up with some wise comment to give the king ready for battle. Merlin the man who despite the odds came through every battle, every attack. But Merlin had been gone two years without a sign nor whisper.

He looked over the attacking army, Mordreds army he thought.

How was he meant to win against an army of magic? He looked over the castle and the city of Camelot and made a plan in his mind.

Gwaine prepared the troops for the battle. He handed out swords knifes and cross bows anything to help them win the fight ahead. He now knew it was Mordred attacking. How could they fight magic? With magic a voice said but Uther made sure no one would use magic again in Camelot, at least not freely. He needed to come up with a plan and quickly.

"Andrew, Thomas and Lewys I need three in the first arch way stay hidden!"

"Yes Sir Gwaine" they men said and went to there station.

" Walt and Ben I need you to go up to Gauis get anything you can off him to make a big fire, a Big Bang a bloody sleeping gas for all I care but do it quickly!" He barked

"Right away sir" Ben said with a squeak.

"George, Peter I need you two in the second arch take a few of the newbies with you" he said

The new knights looked scared and Gwaine felt sorry for them. How horrible for your first battle to be at home fighting for there loved ones? But Gwaine thought they would never fight better.

"Sir lee go and get me a drink would yeh?"

"Yes Sir" the young knight said.

He carried on sorting the knights out and a few guards when Walt and Ben arrived back.

He looked at what Gauis gave him and smiled.

"Ben you take these up the Andrew he will no what to do and stay there he will need an extra hand. Take four guards with you and anyone you no who wishes to fight the more the better." He said knowing that many of the common people would wish to fight for there homes and family's. He had seen many people pick up a sword for a loved one.

" Walt you take this lot to George and Peter do the same as Walt take four guards. He said and turned to the remaining knights and guards.

"Guards I want you to go the third arch way try and keep you to back for back up you will no the signal when it happens twice then you come out. If you see anyone wishing to fight let them come with you no time to care who's noble or not." He said in tone that left no questions.

" knights we are going into the court yard hopefully they will think it's only us and be surprised when there's more of us on my signal you need to get the hell down okay we are going to make some really nice damage with the stuff Gauis gave me. Which reminds me Tyler go to Andrew and also George, tell them to throw everything they have on my signal okay? Tell him give a five second delay. " he hoped his plan worked. He reach into his pocket and pulled out a whistle. Merlin gave it him a week before he disappeared he said you never no when you might need a whistle. He took it laughing sometimes blowing it down Arthur's ear. But now it was a perfect way to signal the knights.

He downed his drink quickly and he and the other knights made it to out into the court yard and just in time as the battle came rushing through the gates.

"For the love of Camelot!" He shouted as he heard the cry of peasant and noble men alike he took his first swing straight through a man with golden eyes. He flew backward but stood straight back up and swag his sword once more cutting through man after man and when looked up to see more filling there spaces he finally blew his whistle.

He and the other remaining Camelot fighters ran quickly back as a huge explosion rocketed around the court yard killing at least thirty sorcerers but thirty more filled there places when they were again killed by another explosion.

Gwaine blew his whistle a second time more people came out into the court yard driving the others back. He turned to see Leon and his group also pushing back the army. He signalled the knight to throw the sleeping gas and more explosives.

They were winning!

Mordred smiled as he looked at wreckage and damage he had brought but it was sort lived. He didn't count on Pendragon having a good plan not did he expect the numbers. He watched as many of his kin died at the hands of camelot a knights! Once again killed by a god dam Pendragon! He called out into his mind to he others to retreat they would re group and fight again.

Arthur ran into the hall and stared barking orders.

" I need twenty of you on the battlements we are going to use the castle against them. Sir Ebull I want you to lead this team and pick it."

"Very well Sire thank you" he said with bow.

"Sir Alan I need you to take fifteen man to the battlements also see what you can drop on them." He said with a smile.

" I want the rest of you to be spilt into three. I need some with me some with sir Percivil and some with Sir Glen. "

The knights did as they were told and quickly got into three groups.

"take them down to the secret passage Percy and I want you to sneak behind the enemy take some guards with you also you need all the hand you can get."

" Of course Arthur you no I won't let you down" he said patted Arthur on the back.

Arthur smiled once more before turning to Sir Glen I want you to attack from the side down break form we can't let them win!" He said taking off into a run with the remaining knights following him outside.

His blood started pumping as the army flooded through and he shouted" For the love of Camelot!" Which echoed around the city of Camelot as everyone it seemed had picked up swords to fight for there homes.

"For the love of Merlin" he whispered wishing more than ever his friend was here to fight for there home.

He got into his fighting stance as eyes met with his first kill and his second and third. Arthur was like a path of destruction he was pendragon he was in that sense he cut down the enemy quicker than any other man.

Sir Glen caught his eyes coming in from the right surprising the others and soon Percivil had joined the fray.

He had never been more proud of his men, of his people as he did now. He watched as the enemy army was reduced by fire ball dropping from the battlements along with flying arrows. He turned and looked as a flying arrow flew past his face into the man next to him ready to stab Arthur in the back. He turned to the shooter of the arrow and he gratitude turned to worry as he saw his beautiful wife, the Queen fighting for her home with her brother beside her also looking worried.

He turned back to fight to see even more of the fighter reduced and suddenly they turn and ran! They had won! He jumped into the air grabbing the nearest man hugging them with tears in his eyes. He turn to the man he grab with happened to be Percivil he laugh as he too had tears in his eyes.

"Another battle fought and won with you my king." He said and turned to the rest of the people of Camelot" Long live the king" he shouted and the people shouted back.

"Long live the king!"

Morgaine ran to Camelot She couldn't let the people die because of Mordred. She had been spying on them for almost a year. She had even began courting Mordred but he was mad with revenge for his childhood he pushed around slapped even and she knew she couldn't stay there any longer. She knew he wouldn't think to look for her in Camelot not after what Uther did to her family.

When she got there she saw the impossible. Arthur pendragon winning against Mordreds army. She looked up and saw he had used everything to his advantage, so he was a smart king? She had an uncle here maybe she could stay with him? Work here? Find peace? She wanted to be happy even if that meant she had to stop using magic, well she could use in secret but she would have to be careful.

She took a breath and walked back into forest. Tomorrow she would go to Camelot after all that was small battle in very big war.

Miles away someone else had had enough. Tomorrow they would be free...

Please review:)


End file.
